magicarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Cards In Decks
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page will help you find which decks contain your favorite cards. It lists all the cards that have been used in decks and which decks contain them. Note that sideboards are ignored in this list. This page is not updated in real-time so it may take a while for new decks to appear here. Only cards that are current in the game are shown here, cards that have been removed from the game are not shown. Only decks that contain no removed cards and hence are still playable are linked to here. You can get a full list of all decks that contain a card, including cards that have been removed from the game by going to the appropriate card page and clicking on the Show decks that contain this card link. Click on the arrows next to the card names to reveal the decks containing that card. Updated on Wednesday, 17 July 2019 14:43 UTC A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Planeswalker 2019"," Esper","Corso","Counter Mill","Cuneo Esper","esp","Espcon","Esper","Esper angels","esper bo1","Esper BO3","Esper Conrol","Esper control","ESPER CONTROL","Esper Control V2","Esper Control WAR","Esper Controle B03","Esper Hero Socur","Esper invitational","esper win 2","espereg","Jeskai Control Amor","Mill deck Day9","prov","Singleton","Super","whoKnows","Prodigy","Boiiiiiiiiii","boros budget","Chandra","Day 1 RDW Open Beta OMD","Dragonss","Kaos e Distruzione","LVD Chaos and Mayhem Upgrade","NPE Chaos and Mayhem","NPE Strength in Numbers","Red Dragons","RW Aggr Starter","rW dec","Sarkhan Planeswalker 2019","Sarkhan, Dragonborn","Vizax - Izzet","knights","Abzan Immune","Angels","Angry White People","Ascension","Azorius Aggro","Azorius Winds OMD","Blanc Rouge Boros","bloodlord","Bloodsuckers","boros","Boros Angels","Boros Feather","boros mid range","Boros midrange","Boros Tokens","Boros Weenie","boros weenies","boros win","borossss angels","CGB's BW Vampires","Corey's Vamps","Curious Devotion","death","Esper Vampire","Feather","Gideon Dovin's Aggro (by Risendragon)","GW Midrange","Heroic","hexproof","Indestructeproof","joe","Jorge Zurdo","LittleFolks","LSV Red White","LVD Eternal Thirst Upgrade","LVD Vampires","Mono White Agro","MonoWhite WAR","New Red White Deck","NPE Suit Up","Orzhov Knights","Orzhov Vamps OMD","Red White Custom","Selesnya GW","Selesnya Tokens 2","Single","Small white men","Tokens Life","United Front","vamp","Vamp","vampire budget reworked","Vampire*","WG Aggro","White","White Red Todd Stevens","White weenie","White Weenie","white weenies","White Weenies","white/black","Whitedeckwin","White-red Aggro","izzet","Izzet Wizards","Jeskai Wizards","Kasmina Wizards","NPE Tolarian Tactics","SingletonWizards","Speed Wiz","UR aggro","Wizards","Wrath of mages upgraded","ww","Pirate","Pirate Agro","pirates","CGB'S RIX UB Control","Grixis Control OMD","Q","abzan","chano","Green stompy","monogreen","Stompy","tutu","Defenders","NPE Artifacts Attack","NPE History Lesson","Adapt deck","Crab Battle","Endless Forms Most Beautiful","Birbs","UG Vannifar Pod","Forza della foresta","Georges deck","Hydra","LVD Forest's Might Upgrade","Mono green","Vivien Planeswalker 2019","Diversity","Annoying Zombie","Arcane Interventions","Blue Artifacts","NPE Arcane Inventions","NPE Under Control","oh god","Abzan Fights","Ajani heal + thud","Ajani Lifegain","Ajani's Legions","Azorius","blub","Boros Aggro2","Castod","Kai's Gates","Knights of the WB","Multiply","One Up Socur","paokaras","Pride Pack","Sebi","selesnya token","Dreadhorde","elves","FORMATION3","Mythic Ajani Selesnya Tokens","Selesnya Mid","Selesnya Token","Ajani","Ajani Planeswalker 2019","gentil lion","WhiteBlack","Ajani's Feather","Novo","NPE Auras of Majesty","agro vampires","Ajani kill the Dreadhorde Socur","Ajani's Warparty1","ayyyy","Azorious","Blanc 1","Bobo totot","Boros Token","BorosboroS","Böse Vampiere","bw","Cascade","Cwen58","Deck vampire for esmee","Eternal Thirst Budget TRB","FunnyDeckName","Green-White Token","Healing","Kryder's White Wimps","Life","Life Gainz","Mono White ft. Ajani's Pridemate","NPE Eternal Thirst","NPE Gaining Ground","Planeswalker Deck WAR Gideon WotC","sdad","Sede sem fim","Thirsty Fboi","Undefeated","vampire","Vampire Combo Rush","waffles","white me","WR-Budget","Abzan tokens","NPE Strength in Numbers (Old)","Ronjohn","Vampiro ITA","Arcades","Artifactorio","Artificial Mill","Budget Walls Socur","Defender","THE KARN SAGA","Bant Flash Socur","meep","thsn.tmp3","true death god","Flying boogaloo","NPE Tactical Assault","Amass","Bolas","Grixis Amass","Vampirotty","Amass the grave","Big Jund Treasures","NPE Scurvy Dogs","Pirates of Penzance","UBR Control","Bolas War","DragonFede","duck","Grixis Control (WAR Standard)","MYTHIC","Nicol Bolas Returns Socur","Rakdos Aristocrats","Team Nicol","Wreckdos","All Color","bant control","Ble","counter to all","dredge","Esper Amulet","Esper Nexus","iii","Jeskai Control1","mill","NivyBoy","Phoenix Spells","Storm","Thin","Thing","uw nexus","Mono Green Tron","nissa","Nissa","omniscience","Dino Powaaa","Fat Pack","damage","BR Control","dino low mana","JesJesKai","Mono Black 5 Color","Pauper Event Socur","Pauper Wizards","Antiquities v1","Bant Nexus","BIG RED - TIER 0 EN BO1","CGB's RIX Dinos","Dinothran","Esper 4+ copies","Exploration","fog","FUNgus","Hoogland TUrns","karn and firends","Kryder Golgari Control","Kryder Orzhov Control","La Chimata di Selesnya","Legendary White","LVD Saproling Swarm Upgrade","Mardu Revels","Mono Black Midrange","Mono Black OMD","Mono Green","Naya Control","Nexus of Gates","Orzhov","Orzhov Control","Overflow","Ozrock Deck","PALAAKA","R Rick Rolled","RDW OMD","Sanguine Sunbird","Selesnya Tokens","simic nexus","Stevens Tokens","Sultai Singleton","Tamiyo Nexus","test1","THRAN TEMPORAL GATE","tokens","tokin","wayward stream","Whats yours is mine","4 Gate","4 gates","5 Color Banefire","Angel Gates Deck","day9 gates","gate treasure","gates","Gates","Gates boi","gates finals","Omnigate infinite","Portoes","RUSH","Arcane Tempo","birds","Drakar","Finale of Phoenixes","Izz","Izzet Dragons","Izzet Drake","IZZET DRAKES","Izzet Drakes and Phoenix","Izzet Drakes Z","izzet phoenix","Izzet Phoenix","LSV","Pheonix","Phoenix","Phoenix El","Phoenix Rising","UBR Tempo","ur phoenix","41","Abzan Dino Journey","BB","BLACK ATTACK","DevilWuster They Made Me","Dimir Surveil","elder","Galren Abzan Control","Golgari Brew","Golgari Explorers OMD","Grixis Control","Grixis Dragons","Heaven Deck","MBC","Rud3z Jund Journey","Saprolings!!!","Vraska","pinkdeck","Planeswalker Deck RNA Dovin WotC","DevilWuster Old Blacky","Bloody","Monoblue Flying LVD","UB Historic","Black and White Knights","BW Knights","Lifegain","Orzhovian Death","Dimir Standard","Making infinite dragon gods","Superfriends discard","3 color","4 color","a235882","aaaa","Abzan Journey to Eternity","Abzan Midrange","BG","BG Stompy","Black-green Midrange","BOH","BUG Superfriends","CZJ Golgari","explore citadel","GB Midrange09","Golgari","Golgari Aggro","Golgari Combo","Golgari Czips","Golgari Explore","Golgari Mid 1","golgari midrange","golgari788","i'll be back","IZ*ONE v1","jack","lol","Matteo","Midrange","Scapeshift","Sultai Midrange","Sultai Superfriends","Sultai Topdeck Socur","Thomas Diedic's Golgari Midrange","tot","Treasure Control","Twins Rock Socur","Undergrowth","What is Muldrotha doing here","Angelic Army (WIP)","Borosnya","tricolor","Planeswalker Deck GRN Vraska WotC","Dinosaurs","Raptor Race","swmi","Combos","dimir control","Dimir Control","Infinite Combo's","Narset Amnesia","nerobluu","OnurDeck","ral combo control","UR Ral's Combo","Aggro Boros","Boros","BOROS","Boros Aggro","boros curveout","Boros Extra-Aggro","Boros Heroic","Boros Mentors","Jeskai Angels","Mardu Hero CGB","MTG Arena White & Red Boros Battalion Twitch Prime Deck","MysticBlue's Naya Midrange","Naya Feather","Naya Legends","RW","RW Angels","NPE Wrath of Mages","UB Flyers Starter","Mill","Endgame Counters Socur","Ich mag deine Karten Socur","Simic","Simic Power","Planeswalker Deck RNA Domri WotC","AzoriusControl","Bant Contrôle","Bone","control","DevilWuster Aviary","DevilWuster Favorable Wins","esper flying","Jeskai Budget Test","Jeskai Control","NPE Wing and Claw","jeskai superfriends","門が壊れた","Azorious aggro","Jeksai","jeskai","Trump's GW deck","Sultai Elementals","Zendirex","Yanky Mc Yank","Planeswalker Deck WAR Jace WotC","a","ah","Burn","Buuuuurn","Chill + Flex","Dinosauri Modificato","DINOSAURUKSII","Dragon","Dragons","frenzy","Goblin","Grixis Pirates","Jacks","mono red mv","Monored Burn","NPE Kicking and Screaming","NPE Primal Fury","Rakdos and Ruin","red","red blue","Red Rushed","Rhythm of the Guardians","Shocking flying","squee-teshar","treasure","UR Slow Burn","Simple boros","I See You","Main Deck Blind-Eyed 2.0","What even","citadel life gain","Esper Midrange Galactus","Esper Midrange Socur","Sorin Esper Midrange","Drakes U/R. No Phoenix","Izzet dracos","Izzet drakes","Izzet Drakes","Izzet Wizard","mizzet","Shoota grixis","UR Drakes - Standard","Wieners","Elfish Nonsense","Gruul Elves","Most","Temur Monsters Socur","Grixis Boss !","Niv-Mizzet's Friends Socur","bolas tribal","Bollas hello","BR","Jund Krenko run Socur","Rakdon midrange","Selesnya Dinos OMD","Green-White","mono white","Mono White","Mono-white aggro","white aggro","White Mythic Inviational","white weeny","Yolo","Alliegance merfolk","Ascendancy","simic","Temur pod","Yarok","Vamppires","I like this deck","DevilWuster Hijack This","DevilWuster Orzhov's Bane","Vampires OMD","WB Lifegain","Convection Oven","Convoke","Gr Stompy","NPE Forest's Might","starter 2","Starter Deck 2","Starter Deck 3","Control","Dreadhorde Control","dreadhorde deck","elemental","MTG Blue & Green Simic Nexus Matias Leveratto Winning Deck","nassifandfriends","orzohv","superfriends","UB","UW","CGB's Flying Pirates","CheapWar","Dark Skies (Possible day one)","Day One Flyers OMD","Dimir Flyers OMD","Dimir Pirates OMD","asdasdas","Azorius Mill Socur","bant","Blau","blue-red mizzet","Dungeons and Draggers","Elf","Flex + Chill","French Jeskai","gtreee","guign","jacks","Jeskai Francais","Jeskai Storm","Merfolks","Mill Deck","Mill survive","Mono Blue Aggro","Mono U","Mono-Blue Aggro","mono-blue tempo","monoU tempo","mythic jeskai","UB Control","UB Pirate Starter","Planeswalker Deck M20 Sorin WotC","Sorin, Vampire lord","4c Friends","Aristocrats","Army of Bolas","BenS RakdoS","Cruel Aristocracy","Death Cult","elderspell combo","Judith","Judith Aristocrats","Jund","mardu","Mardu","Mardu Sacrifice Socur","Nicol Bolas","nouveau","Pestilent Firesong","Rakdoes it fast","Rakdos Aggro","Rakdos Burn","Sugus","Deck Dimir","Dimir Netdeck","GrannyPeco","DevilWuster Rakdos of Lamb","Labyrinth","Mono Red Aggro 1337","yuui","citadel","monnobop","DevilWuster Simply Red","NPE Dragon's Fire","yeet","Black and Green","reanimator","Beta Test RDW","Planeswalker Deck XLN Huatli WotC","Zombies","dino","Bant","bant mid","Bant Midrange","Bant Pod","bant wild 1","Deck may be fast","GREEN","GU","Icey","Infinite Wolves","junk walkers","lll","mengucci krasis","murfolks","naya","niv","no creature","Oketra","Rals Infinite","Rama","Ramp Genesis v4","simic counters","Simic Counters Socur","Simic Flash","Simic Flashy","Simic Mutant Midrange","Suldari Midrange","sultai","Sultai campaign","sultai cavs","Sultai midrange","Sultai Tamiyo Socur","Temur Elemental","Temur Midrange","Temur Rec","Temur Rec BO1","temur reck","Temur reclamation","Temur Reclamation - Myyamagat","temur rerck niv","ug flash","UG flash","UG Theft","vannifar","Vannifar Temur","War of the Charmed Stray","Yarok Dreadhorde","Unblockable Cheese","Day One Rakdos Pirates OMD","PiRed","Rakdos Pirates OMD","calvalcade","Mono Black Control","Mono noir","prova","CGB's Dinos - Obviously","dragons2","Kryder Invocating Dinos","Monored Midrange","Chromatic Black","mono black zombi","Killy Silly","Orzhov Tokens OMD","BudgetBlue","CGBs Blue/White Control","CGB's Blue-White Amulet","CGB's UB Control","DevilWuster Dimir I Dare You","Jussi UR Primal Sorcery","CGB's Rakdos Pirates","CGB's Red Dinos Win","DevilWuster Gruueling","RG Aggro","Blaze","CGB's Nayasauras Rex","cicciopolenta","Dino explore","Dino rhythms","Dinotastisch","Dinotopia","Galren Carnage Ramp","Golgari fruta","Golgari Mid","Golgari midrange","Golgari Midrange","Goodgari Midrange","Gruul Riot","LVD Primal Fury Upgrade","Mono Green Jank","new serkahns","Pandemonium Event","Primal","ritmo de los dinos","Sarkhan Dinos 2.0","truc","13 Land Mono Black Zombies","Abzan Bontu","Bolas Control","Budget BG Saprolings","Dark Waters","Dark Waters2","David","ded","Dimir","Discard Control","esper","Esper 2","esper control","Esper Control","Esper Superfriends","GOLGARI BUDGET","Grixis control","happy times","Heist","mono","Mono Black Jam","NPE Seeking Victory","Orzhov Control WAR","Sapo","seths","SIv2","Timvuz","ub pirates","Vampire","Yes","Cavalcade of DEATH","Goblin Galore","plop","New Pauper","Lich 5 color","Rainbow Lich","Peter knusprig","thing","Chandra Rampage","MonoRed from Gosu","RED","Big Red","CGB's Boros Dinos","Dyno","Kryder Naya Dinos","Dredge","Bleu Aggro","blue","blue budget","blue tempo","CGB's Deeproot Aggro","CGB's Izzet Amulet","Day One Merfolk OMD","drake","Drakes","herrre","Hungry Fish","Izzet Draw Socur","Izzet Saheeli","Kryder Simic Piranhas","Kryder UW Fliers","merfolk","Mill WU","Mono Bleu","mono blue","Mono Blue","Mono Blue Tempo","mono blue tempo6457464488484","mono U","MonoBlu","Mono-Blue Tempo","MonobluM20","NPE Walk the Plank","RaTesuko","Simic Merfolk OMD","Tempo Baby","The River Heralds WotC","UB Pirate Fliers","UG Herald of Secret Streams","ug merflok","UW Flyers","Windy Pirates","B/R Counter burn","es","Izzet","Izzet Burn","izzet control","Izzet envel","Jeskai","jeskai control","Jeskai Control (WIP)","Jeskai Control WWWWW","Jeskai Nexus","Jeskai444","nero blu","persistent mill","Planeswalker Deck GRN Ral WotC","RB Izzet Burn/Mill","Slash","Land Awakening Socur","Witch-Maw Rampage Socur","Jund Reanimator OMD","Temur Gates","Esports Starter Kit","Milling","Teferi Mill","Goblin WR","Jeskai Cross","Jeskai Teferi","Jeskay control","Lumbering Mage Combo Socur","Naya Feather ram","t1","Vannifar Rocks Socur","Die Keiler sind Los","Gruul","Gruul Midrange Socur","Gruul Stompy","Dinos","Enrage Raptor´s","G/W token","GW Tokies","Green-White Undergrowth","Abzan Tokens Socur","Scott Walker","Selesnya tokens","seltok","The Masses","CGB Dimir Surveil","CGB's Stupid Rich","Revel in Dimir Pirates","Ravnica Goblins","NPE Saproling Swarm","Sap Swarm","Drakon Age","Immo ca mix?","UR","CGB's RIX Flashy Merfolk","GreenBlack","Esper Control (Crocodile)","Blue","Blue Tempo","CGB's RIX Speedy Merfolk","DevilWuster Filthy Fish People","Hadana's Fishes ApoApostolov","Hadana's Tempest ApoApostolov","Merfolk Tribal","mono blue tempo","mono blue tempo 1","Mono U Tempo","Ondin","sdcvsdfvf","Angel Wrath","CGB Divine Visitation Tokens","Mono Black Liliana","NPE Graveyard Bash","uygu","Zombie","zombies","bg","pauper saproilings","Pauper Saps","Azul/verde","Fish Import","NPE Jungle Secrets","Spiritello","asd","Blue-Green Merfolk Competitive","CGB UG Merfolk Future Arena","dedasd","InFaMoUsPiScEs","LVD Jungle Secrets Upgrade","Meervolk","Merfolk","Peixe","Simic Merfolk Socur","Simic Merfolks","Tritao verde e azul","UG Aggro","UG Merfolk","UG Merfolk Socur","NPE Current Occupants","Secret Deepwater Boon","wand","Kryder 4c Revel","Esper Mid","Esper Midrange","Esper control dennis","Esper Midrange Ita","Esper Midrange v2","Blue Control","House Dimir","sultai control pauper","Etrata Surveil Socur","who","Wizard's Burn","V2","UB domination","Sparky M20 Mono-green","Grooooot","Groooottt","Tezzeret Planeswalker 2019","Gruul Monsters","Thic Boi Shaman","GB Golgari","Golgari Graveyard","sadad","Brun","Budget Mono Red Burn","Esper Legends","Dino Journey","Infinity Damage Socur","Steven Grim Captain's Call","Kryder Dimir Corsairs","Bad RDW 1","Budget Mono-Red","krakel spektakel","Lightning aggro","Mono red aggro","mono red2","Mono-red budget","Red","Red burn","Budget UW Flyers","Do the Dinosaur","BG Saps","golgari","Kryder Jeskai Counterless Control","Sapro","cose","diared","lerolero","mazo","mono red","Mono red","Mono Red","Mono Red Agro","Mono Rouge","monored","Mono-Red Aggro","RDW Socur","Red Frenzy","redaggro","redredredredred","Pauper White","Boblins","Mono Red Aggro","mono red burn","rdw","RDW","RED DECK WINN","Réellement Rouge","sad","sqdf","Swag goblin","vxc","WWW","GB Midrange","Golgari Izoni","Me","Goblin Aggro Budget","Pelt","CGB's Rites of Merfolk","Grull PV" A (2) (26) (1) (16) (1) (64) (12) (3) (4) (6) (1) (2) (3) (1) (2) (1) (7) (1) (6) (33) (6) (5) (3) (2) (53) (40) (5) (2) (6) (1) (1) (6) (4) (1) (8) (10) (16) (1) (5) (2) (3) (1) (8) (2) (48) (14) (23) (21) (1) (2) (4) (2) (4) (1) (5) (3) (5) (46) (8) (1) (4) (14) (33) (2) (8) (7) (4) (1) (14) (20) (2) (9) B (8) (2) (2) (1) (3) (46) (2) (4) (1) (8) (25) (2) (10) (4) (15) (4) (1) (40) (4) (1) (11) (2) (4) (1) (2) (3) (27) (3) (3) (12) (25) (1) (2) (6) (50) (2) (55) (4) (4) (1) (1) (2) (1) (1) (2) (4) (8) (1) (7) (3) (6) (1) (1) (2) (2) (1) (3) (13) (34) (3) (2) (1) (2) (91) (1) (6) (4) (5) (7) (1) (4) (13) C (1) (10) (2) (31) (4) (21) (3) (20) (1) (5) (74) (5) (123) (1) (4) (3) (5) (4) (7) (5) (1) (2) (22) (1) (6) (5) (3) (3) (7) (2) (2) (1) (2) (1) (3) (1) (2) (22) (3) (1) (2) (1) (99) (118) (1) (3) (1) (16) (13) (11) (2) (25) (1) (4) (53) (3) (105) (1) (2) (1) (1) (2) (13) (3) (7) (4) (8) (1) (11) (24) (6) (3) (82) (3) (3) (6) (3) (1) (3) (5) (5) (1) (1) (49) (1) (7) (2) (6) (4) (14) (1) (1) (39) (48) D (11) (1) (1) (4) (1) (1) (2) (1) (4) (36) (9) (29) (12) (1) (1) (13) (2) (5) (2) (5) (2) (49) (14) (13) (8) (1) (1) (1) (9) (31) (2) (14) (9) (1) (19) (7) (1) (8) (5) (2) (5) (2) (6) (18) (9) (1) (16) (2) (2) (13) (1) (27) (2) (3) (6) (3) (2) (6) (11) (1) (1) (2) (21) (3) (14) (71) (16) (1) (32) (14) (20) (61) (4) (24) (1) (1) (11) (1) (3) (9) (1) (1) (1) (42) (17) (7) (1) (2) (5) (6) (3) (1) (1) (17) (2) (5) (2) (3) (85) (1) (1) (5) (1) (8) (6) (11) (1) (23) (13) (5) (27) (170) (9) (4) (30) (9) (3) (33) (25) (9) (4) (1) E (1) (2) (21) (4) (4) (1) (5) (7) (15) (2) (2) (1) (1) (2) (24) (2) (1) (2) (8) (1) (2) (34) (25) (3) (22) (21) (3) (1) (13) (60) (9) (2) (2) (4) (9) (1) (6) (7) (54) (2) (21) (42) (3) (31) (1) (6) F (3) (66) (4) (9) (1) (6) (18) (9) (1) (10) (9) (2) (1) (1) (6) (43) (3) (24) (4) (19) (1) (2) (3) (3) (3) (8) (2) (56) (2) (3) (7) (2) (5) (2) (1) (2) (1) (19) (2) (14) (2) (1) (3) (7) (8) (3) (1) (34) (20) (25) (3) (1) (3) (3) (1) (22) (22) (7) G (13) (2) (1) (1) (1) (13) (15) (19) (24) (1) (4) (8) (3) (42) (1) (2) (2) (61) (1) (3) (11) (1) (1) (2) (1) (1) (23) (8) (5) (5) (5) (132) (1) (3) (4) (7) (17) (6) (50) (7) (31) (2) (38) (2) (10) (10) (11) (8) (17) (7) (4) (76) (1) (4) (27) (2) (31) (30) (3) (4) (2) (12) (7) (4) (8) (8) (9) (1) (9) (8) (2) (7) (1) (2) (13) (4) (2) (40) (24) (12) (3) (23) (20) (1) (1) (2) (20) (4) (1) (16) (16) (3) H (9) (1) (19) (2) (75) (3) (1) (3) (4) (1) (2) (39) (1) (5) (4) (2) (11) (16) (15) (1) (20) (25) (9) (4) (4) (11) (6) (111) (4) (7) (90) (2) (1) (3) (51) (1) (1) (1) (3) (1) (6) (1) (2) (1) (3) (40) (48) (4) I (4) (3) (2) (1) (5) (3) (1) (5) (3) (1) (6) (4) (3) (6) (39) (2) (3) (3) (1) (1) (4) (22) (6) (2) (14) (15) (1) (2) (2) (6) (37) (2) (3) (127) (63) (7) (21) (43) (2) J (1) (3) (6) (1) (1) (3) (31) (7) (87) (1) (4) (2) (3) (3) (16) (19) (1) (2) (2) (25) (1) (26) (2) K (1) (7) (40) (5) (14) (3) (8) (1) (16) (5) (35) (7) (19) (2) (1) (10) (33) (28) (22) (7) (7) (1) (6) (4) (8) (6) (8) (29) (1) (3) (1) (29) (2) (41) (1) (1) L (8) (1) (112) (1) (3) (3) (11) (2) (3) (5) (1) (2) (3) (34) (31) (1) (77) (2) (34) (34) (2) (1) (1) (4) (5) (26) (1) (177) (1) (39) (1) (7) (1) (1) (4) (2) (146) (1) (18) (1) (4) (2) (1) (4) (33) (3) (43) M (1) (1) (8) (1) (4) (1) (1) (9) (29) (7) (11) (5) (10) (4) (18) (3) (10) (2) (12) (2) (22) (61) (25) (10) (10) (10) (4) (111) (36) (3) (49) (1) (1) (22) (36) (1) (1) (19) (1) (5) (8) (1) (11) (1) (54) (2) (2) (13) (13) (81) (14) (1) (62) (9) (3) (7) (6) (54) (8) (2) (3) (4) N (4) (1) (3) (28) (1) (4) (1) (5) (2) (4) (6) (3) (66) (1) (3) (4) (2) (3) (18) (8) (20) (23) (8) (7) (5) (18) (1) (14) (2) (1) (47) (1) (14) (4) (1) (20) O (9) (16) (7) (2) (5) (4) (1) (7) (4) (4) (1) (9) (4) (3) (21) (5) (6) (152) (1) (1) (6) (2) (10) (6) (7) (6) (97) (1) P (2) (6) (3) (1) (11) (1) (2) (2) (2) (20) (1) (6) (6) (12) (18) (25) (1) (13) (1) (1) (2) (8) (1) (3) (6) (6) (3) (2) (1) (5) (2) (1) (32) (1) (15) (2) (7) (10) (1) (6) (6) (3) (5) (3) (6) (4) (1) (5) (25) (14) (2) (17) (8) (3) (1) (6) (6) (6) (1) (3) (9) (1) (24) (1) (1) (8) Q (14) (2) (4) (9) R (15) (10) (3) (52) (4) (1) (2) (4) (4) (1) (8) (1) (3) (39) (8) (1) (6) (1) (4) (1) (2) (2) (6) (3) (16) (2) (13) (1) (8) (89) (1) (4) (9) (2) (12) (9) (2) (2) (9) (1) (24) (70) (1) (1) (2) (8) (3) (9) (3) (1) (2) (49) (2) (9) (4) (39) (6) (5) (1) (23) (10) (14) (2) (1) (28) (7) (10) (60) (4) (15) (51) (21) (26) (12) (1) (9) (4) (1) (17) (85) (2) (3) (4) (1) (2) (1) (16) (2) (39) (2) (15) (1) S (102) (5) (15) (10) (7) (3) (3) (3) (25) (1) (1) (10) (35) (6) (2) (3) (2) (3) (4) (4) (3) (4) (2) (2) (20) (3) (4) (6) (2) (20) (40) (124) (3) (11) (1) (36) (1) (33) (2) (2) (1) (1) (2) (1) (8) (9) (1) (12) (83) (5) (2) (1) (55) (3) (8) (7) (5) (8) (5) (3) (1) (1) (5) (2) (2) (23) (181) (2) (6) (28) (4) (8) (1) (4) (9) (4) (32) (7) (27) (2) (80) (4) (5) (71) (10) (1) (9) (3) (1) (27) (3) (10) (2) (3) (2) (1) (7) (6) (6) (7) (1) (36) (42) (7) (2) (4) (25) (2) (10) (1) (1) (1) (2) (1) (1) (1) (22) (8) (1) (1) (7) (2) (17) (2) (2) (4) (1) (1) (8) (6) (6) (3) (3) (9) (4) (9) (63) (5) (1) (2) (1) (3) (2) (2) (4) (8) (14) (11) (1) (9) (10) (17) (3) (4) (2) (128) (22) (20) (50) (9) (1) (12) (1) (2) (1) (5) (15) (141) (3) (1) (5) (1) (1) (5) (14) (89) (12) (5) (3) (4) (1) (3) (2) (4) (20) (1) (4) (3) (4) (1) (51) (1) T (7) (17) (11) (12) (2) (12) (3) (1) (7) (86) (33) (2) (22) (34) (1) (76) (2) (5) (14) (4) (2) (1) (18) (1) (10) (1) (4) (9) (4) (4) (14) (2) (6) (11) (1) (2) (1) (8) (1) (21) (4) (8) (64) (1) (20) (5) (35) (5) (10) (1) (8) (37) (2) (1) (25) (1) (2) (98) (5) (5) (3) (3) (38) (7) (8) (1) (1) (1) (6) (1) (1) (2) (3) (14) (5) (3) (2) (6) (9) (2) (11) (19) (9) (2) (4) (1) (2) (1) (3) (2) (24) (3) (1) (15) (1) (4) (3) (57) (2) (32) (3) (3) (6) (1) (2) (1) (33) (1) (1) (28) U (31) (14) (68) (3) (6) (6) (4) (12) (2) (3) (5) (1) (1) (3) (1) V (1) (6) (2) (2) (3) (3) (20) (5) (6) (4) (11) (1) (2) (47) (1) (5) (2) (4) (2) (6) (2) (70) (14) (14) (3) (5) (2) (1) (12) (11) (3) (54) (7) (1) (1) (1) (1) (5) (8) (3) (6) (9) (2) (2) (40) (1) (43) (2) (2) (1) (173) (1) (1) W (3) (2) (14) (5) (3) (12) (4) (4) (4) (1) (1) (16) (8) (6) (1) (8) (14) (137) (12) (10) (4) (6) (2) (2) (9) (1) (1) (23) (57) (7) (1) (1) (1) (63) (34) (1) (108) (1) (27) (1) Y (4) (6) (3) (13) (4) Z (2) (6) (13) (10) (10) (5) Category:Card Browsing